


Knights of the Table

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cast List, M/M, but contains useful info for following fics, for those not familiar with one or the other fandom, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: Not actually a story, but a guide to who's who in this, for those who might not be familiar with one or the other fandom





	Knights of the Table

Guide to Kingsman Agents:

Arthur: Harry Hart, formerly Galahad  
Lancelot: Roxy, dog named Jemima  
Gawain: Oliver deLaFere (Athos)  
Geraint: James Norton  
Percival: Roxy’s Uncle, fancast for this as Nathaniel Parker  
Bors: fancast for this as Ian McShane  
Lamorak: Porthos  
Kay: Jean Treville, dog Gareth: Nikolaj Coster-Waldau  
Bedivere: fancast for this as Maggie Smith  
Gaheris: Charles d’Artagnan  
Galahad: Eggsy  
Tristan: Henry Herblay (Aramis)  
Merlin: name redacted (don't ask why, but my Merlin absolutely refuses to acknowledge his birth name  
Mordred: Armand Richelieu, his dog was an Italian grayhound female named Loki


End file.
